There's Something About Miroku
by So3WeeksAgo
Summary: Mizu reveals her identity to Miroku and Inu Yasha and Kagome take on Olaf the foreign demon, (He's a viking... hehe...) Chapter 2 is up, will Miroku get his wallet back?
1. Chapter 1

"So, you guys found any hints on Naraku's whereabouts yet?" That was the monk...  
"No, houshi-sama... but we would've gotten so much more work done if you hadn't been so lecherous last night!" And the extermenator...  
"Yeah, Miroku chased the Hime-sama all night yesterday, only to get us kicked out of the tono's palace." Fox kid...  
"That's the damn problem with using the same excuse over and over again to get into people's houses. I swear monk! I'm surprised people haven't heard about you!!!" Dog man...  
"Inu Yasha... calm down..." That's right, the girl came from this era, didn't she? I followed her... I remember that night, nothing before, nothing after... I know only what happened... not before I met them, or how I got here...  
  
There's Something About Miroku  
  
"Mizu-nee!!!"  
  
"Hm?" The girl looked up. She was average height, with her long black hair tied into a bun, with little pieces sticking out like little legs. She blinked her wide purple eyes. She wiped her brow as a smaller girl ran through the fields towards her.  
"Mizu-nee!!!" the girl leaned on her knees and looked up at Mizu.  
"What is it, Naru-chan? I've gotta get this stuff in before babaa gets mad."  
"She says that there's a crazy youkai at the inn!!! He wants a..." Naru went cross-eyed "sac-ri-fi-ssssse."  
  
"Babaa's tryin' to get rid of me... again..." "Mizu, you little runt get over here." the babaa hissed. Mizu and Naru walked towards the small inn in the middle of a village.  
  
"The only thing remotely close to a youkai around here is babaa over there..." Mizu nudged. Naru held back her giggles and they approached the old lady with serious faces. A young man stood next to the old lady.  
  
"Mizu, dear, would you please go with this man... you're our only hope ya know, otherwise he'll destroy the village."  
  
"I don't want your trash." Mizu looked up at the man. He had long ice blue hair and pale skin. He spoke arrogantly.  
  
"Good, because I wasn't going." Mizu growled to him. What position is he to call me trash? Just because my parents weren't from around here... Damn high-class youkai scum, they think they're better than everyone else, but really, they're more despicable than lowly worms. "Actually, I will take her..." He was fondling the sword at his side.  
"NO! DON'T TAKE MIZU-NEE!!!" Naru yelled. She held onto Mizu's waist.  
"Don't worry Naru, I'll be fine. I'll just waste'em like I did the last youkai who babaa sent me with." Mizu whispered. "So, you guys found any hints on Naraku's whereabouts yet?"  
"No, houshi-sama... but we would've gotten so much more work done if you hadn't been so lecherous last night!"  
"Yeah, Miroku chased the Hime-sama all night yesterday, only to get us kicked out of the tono's palace."  
  
"That's the damn problem with using the same excuse over and over again to get into people's houses. I swear monk! I'm surprised people haven't heard about you!!!"  
"Inu Yasha... calm down..." I could hear them in the forest as I was dragged by that damn youkai. I never figured out why he took me with him... All he would say was I must find Naraku... I must find him soon... "PLEASE HELP!!!" Naru ran through the forest, hoping to catch up to Mizu. She ran right into the group and pushed through them. The dog man grabbed her by the collar and held her up. She ran through the air.  
  
"This is the kinda stuff I would feed to those shark things that were in your book, right Kagome?"  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!" Kagome yelled back. She was dressed casually for once, in a black sweater and a little blue jean skirt. She took Naru in her arms.  
  
"This girl is obviously in distress..." the monk said  
  
"And where there's distress, there's money to be made, right Miroku? You piss me off!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Little girl, why are you crying?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The youkai took away Mizu. He stole her away!!" Naru cried.  
"Maybe we should help..." Miroku mumbled.  
  
"Houshi-sama..."  
  
"Yes Sango." He looked towards her and the others.  
  
"You do realize this girl is no older than 5... right?" Sango whispered as she inched over to him.  
"Of course I do!!!" he yelled.  
  
"We can give you anything you want. I just want Mizu-Nee back!!" the girl cried. "Of course we'll get her back." Shippou said trying to sound heroic.  
"Yeah, Inu Yasha loves helping people in distress!" Kagome said enthusiastically.  
"And maybe you have a beautiful older sister!" Miroku joined in. Everyone stared at him. "I was just..."  
"You were just gonna ask her to bear your child, weren't you..." Sango sighed.  
"Bah! I hate this!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Mizu sat on the floor in a little wooden hut. Next to her, the high class youkai was eating the head off of a little squirrel youkai.  
  
"You're gonna have to eat..." He wiped his nasty blue lips. "I can't eat you unless you get plump." He offered her the body of the little squirrel and she looked nauseous. "I knew it was gonna be a bad deal, when I took you, you brat." He snarled.  
  
"BABAA!!!"  
  
"Don't call me that you brat!" Naru ran to the old woman. Inu Yasha and the gang followed.  
  
"Babaa... I hired them to save Mizu-nee." Naru said.  
  
"A group of freaks!" the old lady yelled. "That Mizu girl is not worth your time let me tell you."  
  
"BABAA!!!" Naru cried.  
  
"If you hired them, what are you going to pay them?!" Kagome and Inu Yasha approached the babaa.  
  
"Babaa, do you want us to find your damn kid or not?" Inu Yasha growled. "We don't have time for this!"  
  
"My name is not babaa!!!" she yelled, "it's..."  
  
"We don't have time, babaa!!!" Naru yelled.  
  
Mizu had her hands tied and was being pulled along the forest by the youkai. "You can call me Olaf." He growled.  
  
"Olaf." she snickered.  
  
"Do you not like my name," There was a tone of impatience in his voice.  
  
"Oh don't make me laugh." She stopped walking.  
  
"Keep walking brat." He growled.  
  
"I take it you're not a local youkai either." She looked up at him.  
  
"Either?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Inu Yasha are you catching any scent, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha was sniffing the ground like usual.  
  
"Hehe, Inu Yasha is always good for this." Shippou said to Naru who was about his size.  
  
"Hey Shippou! At least I can be used for something, you useless runt!!!" Inu Yasha shook his fist at him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I think it'd be good if you just kept searching. We really need to get back on track on our search for Naraku..." Miroku said.  
  
"What's with Miroku?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"He saw the old lady and how ugly she was and decided that her grandaughter wouldn't be a good candidate to bear his child..." Sango whispered back.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort." Miroku glared at them evilly and they shrunk back.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Inu Yasha said as he continued to sniff the ground. "By the way the old hag looked, I don't see how even a youkai could take someone related to that, and well that probably just turned Miroku away."  
  
"I didn't do such a thing!!!" Miroku hit Inu Yasha over the head with his staff.  
  
"Mizu-nee isn't related to me or babaa..." Naru mumbled.  
  
"Huh? Nobody else in town seemed to care much about her though." Kagome said.  
  
"We found her. She had dragged herself into town and she was all burned up." Naru mumbled. "It was a horrible sight to see her like that. But we nursed her back to health miracuously."  
  
"Burned?" Kagome looked down at Naru. "And you don't know where she came from?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey guys I've caught something. It's smells like a youkai." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Let's go then!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"He seems awfully happy now." Sango sighed.  
  
"I think it's because he found out she wasn't related to that old lady back there." Shippou mumbled.  
  
That's right. When I entered that town... I was burnt, every bit of my skin and my hair was scorched. No one took me in, except for babaa... when she was nice... She didn't mind us calling her babaa, it's the way I was taught to speak... I didn't know any better... I must've caused her so much grief for her to be reduced to what she is now...  
  
"Trying to get away!!!" The youkai hissed. Mizu was running through the forest, back to the village. His eyes were glowing white.  
  
"Oh no, he's transforming!!" she yelled. She dove into the trees to hide from a big blast of energy. "What've I done! He'll attack the village for sure!!" She got up and started running again and ran right into someone. "A monk?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey little girl, get out of the forest, there's a big scary youkai on the loose." Mizu backed away from the monk. She clenched her fists. "You get outta my way! I gotta get away from your big scary youkai!" She pushed him out of her way. "Hm? Are you who I'm looking for then?" He turned to watch her stomp off. She stopped. "You're looking... for me?" she looked back. "Well I was thinking maybe, you'd be a kid or maybe a beautiful ex- princess, but you're just a plain little peasant girl." He sighed. "At least I still have Sango..." "You're such a bastard!!! I don't even know you and you're insulting me!!!" She yelled. "Oh Mizu!!! My little companion!!! I want you to meet my friend, Naraku!!! We must push on!!! Don't run!!!" Olaf was now a giant icy dog that was rushing toward them. "Naraku!!!" Miroku dove out of Olaf's way. "Little girl!" He yelled, "Do you know Naraku?" "No of course not!!!" she yelled back at him. Olaf kept going straight. "What's he doing?!?!" "Stand back!!!" Miroku stood up and lifted his right hand. "Wait Miroku!!!" A girl's voice in the distance. "The Saimyoushou!!" Sango approached followed by Kagome and Inu Yasha. "What?" Miroku turned to see the icky bugs buzzing around in the trees. "Dammit." Mizu burst through the group and ran in Olaf's path of destroyed trees. "Who was that?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome. "Hm, I don't know... Maybe Miroku wasn't doing his job..." She replied. "He wouldn't... would he?" Sango and Kagome stared at him. "I'M NOT ALWAYS LIKE THAT!!!" He yelled. Inu Yasha pointed his nose in the air. "The smell of blood and ice... That damn Ice dog just attacked the village!!!" Inu Yasha lept into the air and began jumping from tree to tree towards the village. "KIRARA!" Sango yelled. The little dog hopped into the air and transformed into it's big form and Sango and Kagome got on. Miroku began to climb on when the dog began to run. He hung on for dear life. "Miroku, maybe you should've walked..." Shippou said. "Shut up!!" He growled. "Miroku, I wanna talk to Sango, so can you please get off..." Kagome asked as calmly as she could. Shippou pulled his fingers from Kirara's fur and Miroku fell. "Lucky we're only 30 feet in the air!!!" Shippou yelled as Miroku fell.  
  
Mizu looked up. "They sure were a crazy crowd." She panted. She leaned on her knees. She heard a loud thud behind her. It was getting dark so she cautiously stood up and turned. "A little help..." Miroku was on the ground twitching, sort of like Inu Yasha's sit position. "So monk, got the ladies offended didya?" She put her hands on her hips. "Not funny, little girl." She crouched down next to him and smiled. "I see you have a reputation among them." She winked as he slowly got up. "I have a reputation too, ya know." "And what's that?" He asked. "I'm the little sister of a wild thief, so naturally, I also happen to be a thief." "A wild thief? And you were burned, weren't you. You're related to Onigumo." "You know my big brother!!!!!!!" A huge smile came across her face.  
  
Inu Yasha looked around the village where huge icicles had pounded through the houses and there were bodies of men women and children lying around. "Dammit. Why did the demon attack the village?" Kirara landed next to him and Kagome jumped off. "Inu Yasha... Is Naru okay? Have you found her?" She asked worriedly. "KAGOME!!!" Naru yelled as she ran over and grabbed onto her leg. "He ate Mizu didn't he... He ate babaa, so of course he ate Mizu..." She cried. "Naru, don't cry, we didn't find Mizu." Shippou said, "but we'll find her!" "Maybe we did..." Inu Yasha mumbled. "The girl, but I thought she'd be a little more... exotic looking, I guess." Sango said. "I just thought she was another of those girl's Miroku hits on." "Go find Miroku and the girl, Sango, I'll take care of this guy." Kirara rose to the sky again.  
  
"I am Mizuno Gumo. My brother raised me, but we got in an accident after stealing from a palace and he fell down a cliff... I thought he died." Mizu sat next to Miroku who was rubbing his forehead. "So you know nothing of him now?" He asked. "Nope. I do miss him, but I guess I can live without him." "Wait, but why aren't you old?" He asked "What do you mean, monk? I'm as old as I should be." "Your brother sold his body and soul to youkai... but that was 50 years ago... and you're only like... 16..." he mumbled. "No way!!! That's crazy!!!" she laughed. "Hm... well this is awkward..." He sighed. "Monk, will you let me bear your child?" She grabbed his hand. "This is even more awkward... but I've been through this before..." He mumbled. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!" She begged. "Well, I suppose..." "YOU SUPPOSE WHAT!!!???" Sango clobbered him over the head. "You can only suppose so much, monk." Mizu smiled. "I got your wallet." "Euh?" Miroku checked his robes. "Are you Mizu, the girl that the youkai took?" Sango asked, putting her boomerang over her shoulder. "Why yes I happen to be that girl that the youkai took." Mizu said smartly.  
  
*I feel like these people should be my enemies... Like they hurt someone... Oh Onigumo, now I'm remembering you so well... What did they do to you? And what's this I'm sensing?*  
  
"The Kehai of a Shikon fragment..." Kagome said, "Inu Yasha, that youkai has 3, one above each eye and one in it's tail." "How many damn fragments are there? And how did he get so many?" Inu Yasha asked angrily. "We're here guys!" Sango yelled down from Kirara. Mizu was hanging on to her and Miroku was behind Mizu. "The kehai of corrupted Shikon fragments..." Mizu mumbled. "I don't feel so good..." 


End file.
